Infinite Dreams
by Grey Cho
Summary: Aku berada di antara realita, dusta, dan hal yang fana. Aku terdesak. [AU]


"Semakin lama, membohongimu membuatku merasa semakin bersalah. Namun di sisi lain, aku telah terperosok dalam buaian yang disodorkan hal fana."

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

AU/OoC

SasuHina

Aku harus bagaimana? Pertanyaan ini memenuhi benakku. Semula, kupikir kekuatan yang kumiliki adalah sebuah anugrah. Semula, kupikir mungkin dengan begini aku bisa menggapai mimpi yang tak bisa kumiliki. Semula, kupikir kepuasan dan impian adalah segalanya, yang lantas membuatku merapatkan mata hati dan mataku.

Bagi siapa pun, penampilan adalah hal utama yang bisa mengubah kehidupan setiap manusia. Tak heran, cara seperti apa pun akan dilakukan untuk mendapatkan paras rupawan dan tubuh menggoda. Tak percaya? Segudang alat, praktik medis, dan obat-obatan yang menunjang manusia untuk bisa memunculkan daya tarik laku di pasaran. Manusia bebondong-bondong menari penutup kekurangan. Promosi pemutih tubuh, pelangsing tubuh, alat untuk menaikkan berat otot, dan lain sebagainya menjadi hal-hal yang amat dicari dan akan habis dalam hitungan waktu yang bahkan tidak sampai memekarkan bunga _morning glory_. Ironis? Tidak. Setiap manusia memiliki hak untuk menjadi persona yang mereka inginkan dan segala _privilege_ yang ada menjadi milik mereka pula. Ini hal normal dalam kehidupan.

Jika ditanya mengapa aku repot-repot menjelaskan tetek-bengek mengenai penampilan, semuanya berhubungan dengan kehidupanku. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, dilahirkan dengan fisik yang bagiku sendirri kurang sempurna. Aku memiliki postur tubuh yang tidak tinggi. Bahkan dengan postur tubuh seperti ini, orang di sekitarku mengolokku, mengatakan bahwa aku mirip sekali dengan kurcaci pengawal _Snow White_. Mataku rabun karena faktor gen, yang lantas menjadikan mata ini dilapisi kaca super tebal mirip dengan tutup botol susu. Kulit ini tak lebih baik, dipenuhi dengan bintik-bintik merah dan hitam layaknya kertas berciprat tinta, yang semakin buruk karena tak bisa disandingkan sama sekali dengan kata "mulus", "halus", atau "lembut". Beberapa orang mengatakan kulitku seperti kulit ikan, bersisik. Enggan bersosialisasi, aku menetap di dalam rumah sepanjang waktu, menghabiskan waktu untuk menyesali alasan Tuhan membuatku mencicip kehidupan seperti ini. Tubuhku menjadi gemuk, perutku membuncit karena terus-menerus diisi makanan. Aku melepas _stress_ yang kurasakan dengan makan dan tidur, sesekali membaca buku.

Jika ditanya mengapa aku bisa bertahan hidup dan bagaiamana caranya aku melanjutkan pendidikan, di sinilah rahasiaku terkuak.

 **Infinite Dreams**

Aku menutup mataku sejenak dan membukanya. Kulihat orang-orang tengah memandangku takjub, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah kaum Hawa. Mereka yang mengagumi parasku tak akan bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Mereka yang pemalu memilih diam, sementara yang kehilangan imejnya akan lantas mendekat. Aku menyilangkan kaki dan kembali meraih buku di atas meja.

"Tidak tertarik," tolakku mentah-mentah, entah sudah berapa kali, setiap mereka mengajakku berkencan.

Aku memiliki seorang kekasih yang sedang kutunggu di kafe ini. Kenapa aku harus berkencan dengan manusia rendahan milik siapa saja saat aku bisa melewatkan berjam-jam lamanya untuk berada di sisi malaikat yang merupakan milikku seorang? Aku laki-laki normal. Dadaku akan berdegup kencang dan darahku berdesir saat setiap gadis yang menghampiriku memulai aksi pamungkasnya, mengeluarkan jurus yang mereka pikir akan mempengaruhiku. Mereka menunjukkan bagian kaki mereka, menggoyangkan dada mereka, atau memainkan bibir mereka secara sensual. Secara biologis, itu mempengaruhiku. Secara perasaan, itu membuatku jijik.

Kepalaku berganti arah ketika mendengar kalimat sapa dari samping. Hinata telah datang. Ya, dialah kekasihku. Wajahnya sangat manis dengan rambut _indigo_ yang membingkai pipi berisinya. Hari ini dia tampak memberi sentuhan gelombang di ujung rambut, memberikan kesan elegan. _Dress_ kasual selutut dengan motif _hibiscus_ melapisi tubuh proporsionalnya. Inner putih di balik outer _dress_ yang dia kenakan membuat Hinata terlihat sopan. Kurasa, dia ingin menjaga pandangan lelaki lain. Benar-benar istri idaman. Hinata tidak mendekat. Dia menahan diri untuk tidak memperkecil jarak di antara kami dan aku tahu alasannya. Lirikan tajam kulayangkan pada seorang gadis tak tahu diri yang masih duduk di sisiku, mengambil tempat sembarangan.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak mengenalnya," ujarku.

Hinata tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, Sasuke-kun. Didekati banyak gadis sudah menjadi risiko karena Sasuke-kun terlalu menarik perhatian."

Aku menelengkan kepala kencang-kencang, mengusir urgensi kuat untuk mendekap Hinata erat. Aku tak ingin mengacaukan kebersamaanku. Hinata bukan tipikal gadis yang menyukai pelukan dan ciuman di luar pernikahan, jadi aku pun harus bisa mengendalikan diri. Kami bahkan tidak bergandengan tangan. Hal paling romantis yang ada di antara kami adalah … kami berada dalam jarak amat dekat. Kami berjalan beriringan dengan posisi lengan yang nyaris bersentuhan dan bagi kami berdua, posisi ini sudah cukup, bahkan lebih dari cukup. Kami bertukar cerita. Hinata menimpali ceritaku dan terkadang memunculkan ekspresi lucu. Kencan sederhana kami berlalu sekelebat waktu.

Kuantarkan Hinata hingga ambang pintu, berharap dalam waktu dekat kami bisa kembali menyempatkan diri untuk sebuah kencan di lain waktu. Hinata mengiyakan ajakanku. Jika ada waktu luang di sela waktu kuliah, dia akan senang hati meluangkan waktunya untukku. Lambaian tangan adalah pemandangan terakhir yang memperlihatkan Hinata sampai pintu bercat putih ditutup. Langkah kaki membawaku menjauh dari kediaman Hyuuga. Lantas, aku mencari tempat yang sepi. Memastikan tidak ada siapa pun, aku mulai berkonsentrasi. Pemandangan di sekitarku berubah, dari perumahan menjadi ruangan gelap dengan sebuah lilin. Aku meniup lilin tersebut dan tubuhku bisa kembali kugerakkan.

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, memiliki sebuah rahasia. Semenjak tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen, rumah kedua bagiku, aku mendapatkan kekuatan. Kekuatan ini berasal dari lilin ajaib yang kutemukan di kamar apartemenku. Lilin ini bisa membuatku memiliki satu sosok yang kuimpikan. Sasuke yang bersurai _raven_ , berkulit putih, dan bermata oniks adalah sosok yang kuimpikan dan menjadi sosok lainku. Jika lilin tersebut dinyalakan, jiwaku akan berpindah ke sosok Sasuke ideal dan bisa melakukan apa pun. Aku melanjutkan pendidikan dengan sosok itu, _toh_ , tak ada siapa pun yang mengenaliku di sini. Jika ingin kembali ke raga asliku, aku cukup berkonsentrasi. Pandangan di depanku akan berubah menjadi tempat raga asliku berada. Mataku tidak terpejam sehingga aku bisa melihat lilin tersebut. Dalam keadaan jiwa yang hendak berpindah, aku menggunakan mulut di raga asliku untuk meniup lilin tersebut. Ya, dengan memadamkan lilin itu, aku kembali ke raga asliku dan raga gandaku akan menghilang. Itulah sebabnya, aku harus mencari tempat yang tak disinggahi orang lain untuk kembali ke raga asliku.

Biasanya, aku akan kembali ke apartemen dengan raga gandaku dan kembali ke raga asliku dengan aman. Namun, hari ini aku baru saja berkencan. Lilinku nyaris mencair seluruhnya, aku bisa melihat tubuhku sendiri menjadi sedikit tembus pandang tadi. Jika lilin ini mencair dan aku masih berada di antara keramaian, orang-orang akan tercengang dan timbullah kehebohan. Aku tak ingin itu terjadi. Batas waktu lantas mendesakku untuk kembali ke raga asliku sekarang juga. Lilin ini jelas tidaklah sempurna. Jika ditiup, tertiup, atau mencair, aku akan segera kembali ke raga asliku, tidak peduli aku tengah berada di mana dan melakukan apa.

Rahasiku ini hanya menjadi rahasiaku dan sang lilin semata. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa memberitahukan identitas asliku pada Hinata. Aku menyatakan perasaanku dengan wujud Sasuke ideal! Selain itu, jika mengetahui rahasiaku ini, mana mungkin Hinata masih mau bersamaku. Dia mungkin saja tidak akan sudi mengenalku lagi. Pemikiran seperti ini selalu membuatku merasa depresi.

* * *

Setiap melihat wajah Hinata, rasa bersalah kian timbul di hatiku. Aku tak menyangka bisa mendapatkan gadis sepertinya. Namun, aku sadar. Hinata bukannya sudi menerimaku, melainkan dia sudi menerima sosok Sasuke yang satu lagi. Hinata tidak keliru. Sekalipun menerimaku karena wajah, Hinata tidaklah bersalah. Akulah yang menipunya. Akulah yang bersalah.

"Sasuke-kun, lihat warna matahari itu!"

Kami berdua tengah berada di kafe kampus dengan kaca yang mengganti dinding rapat di sekeliling kami sehingga kami bisa melihat jelas pemandangan senja di balik kaca. Pendar jingga merasuk ke dalam bangunan, membuat bayangan dan padanan warna yang indah. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari senja pada Hinata, mengagumi setiap jengkal darinya. Aku menyayangi gadis ini, baik parasnya maupun sifatnya. Aku menyayangi gadis di depanku. Aku ingin bersamanya.

Aku mulai merasa keberatan dengan kehidupanku. Aku mulai merasa kerisauan memenuhi relung hatiku. Keinginan untuk jujur berbenturan keras dengan ketakutan ditinggalkan. Aku memilih tak terlalu memikirkan rasa bersalahku. Tidak apa-apa. Aku memiliki lilin itu. Aku bisa menjadi sosok seperti ini kapan pun yang kuinginkan dan berada di sisi Hinata. Ya, aku mencoba menghibur diriku sendiri, semakin menampik rasa bersalahku.

* * *

Aku melupakan satu hal krusial, hal yang paling penting. Aku lupa bahwa lilin yang kumiliki tinggal sedikit. Aku lupa memeriksanya, sesuatu yang dahulu sering kulakukan. Aku terlena dengan kehidupan yang ditawarku lilin tersebut. Aku terbuai terlalu dalam dengan sosok idealku. Aku tak sadar bahwa batas waktuku untuk dapat hidup dengan wujud itu tinggal sebentar lagi.

Ketika membuka laci dan melihat persediaan lilin, keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisku. Hanya ada lilin tunggal di dalam sana. Aku berusaha membuka laci lebih lebar, berharap ada lilin yang begulir ke ujung. Nihil. Lilin ajaib yang tersisa memang hanya satu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ponsel yang berdering membuatku terperanjat kaget. Hinata meneleponku. Biasanya, aku akan bergegas mengangkat telepon darinya. Kali ini, aku meragu. Aku tak punya lagi kesempatan untuk merasakan kehidupan yang kuimpikan. Bagaimana caranya aku menghadapi hari esok?

Pikiranku kusut. Aku menoleh pada bingkisan yang bahkan sudah kupersiapkan untuk ulang tahun Hinata pekan depan. Bagaimana ini? Haruskah segalanya berakhir ketika aku sudah memantapkan hati untuk merengkuh masa depanku dengan sosok ideal itu?

Aku tenggelam dalam benakku sampai tak sadar telah mengabaikan telepon Hinata berkali-kali.

* * *

Aku mengurung diri di apartemen, menolak untuk pergi ke kampus. Aku tak punya muka untuk bertemu dengan siapa pun di sana, utamanya Hinata. Kendati bisa, dengan lilin yang tersisa, esok hari aku tetap saja tidak akan berani pergi ke sana. Aku sudah tidak bisa menjadi Sasuke yang aku dan orang lain idamkan. Aku bukanlah apa-apa dengan sosokku yang sekarang, bahkan kotoran saja masih lebih baik daripada sosok payahku ini. Aku tak sanggup melihat Hinata. Aku tak sanggup melihat realita. Aku terlalu nyaman dengan dunia mimpiku dan lupa bagaimana bila aku tejaga. Menutup lama terlalu lama akan membuat seseorang mengingkari fakta, memilih menjadi buta. Namun, buta artinya tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di depan mata, hanya bisa mengira-ngira atau melihat mimpi belaka.

Detik jarum jam terasa mengusik pendengaranku. Bahkan ketika _headset_ menyumpal telinga, suara jam tersebut bisa kudengar secara jelas. Esok, esok Hinata akan merayakan ulang tahunnya. Esok, gadis bersurai langit malam akan genap berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Esok, kado ini mungkin akan tetap terbengkalai di kamarku.

Senyuman Hinata dan janji kami untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang gadis bersama-sama seperti kafein yang memaksaku membuka mata. Lelap dan kantuk seakan berkhianat padaku. Mereka tak membiarkanku memejamkan mata barang sekejap. Inikah kegelisahan?

* * *

Seperti disiksa, tamu tak terduga muncul di depan pintu apartemenku. Aku masih mematung. Tak menyangka bahwa orang di depanku akan datang, memperlihatkan senyuman lembutnya.

"Ibu …?" Aku memanggilnya. Wanita dengan surai panjang sepunggung melangkah masuk sesuka hati, melayangkan protes jika melihat benda-benda berserakan di sekitar kakinya.

Ibu datang, berkata bahwa dia ingin melewatkan akhir tahun bersama sang putra. Ayah adalah pekerja telaten yang memilih menggunakan libur akhir tahun untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan lain yang bisa dikerjakannya. Dia tidak akan repot-repot memikirkan destinasi liburan bersama keluarga dan aku sangat paham itu. Kami belum pernah menikmati liburan akhir dan awal tahun sekeluarga. Kurasa, ibu sedang mencari hiburan dan alih-alih menikmatinya sendirian, dia datang kemari, berpikir bisa menyeretku ke mana saja.

Uchiha Mikoto, nama ibuku, tak membahas masalah absen. Aku bisa sedikit berlega hati. Ibu tidak mendapat informasi dari pihak kampus bahwa aku sudah membolos selama satu minggu.

Seperti yang kuduga, ibu menginvasi apartemenku. Tanpa ibu ketahui, aku memasukkan lilin terakhirku ke dalam saku celana. Bisa gawat jika ibu menyalakan lilin itu dan memiliki sosok idealnya sendiri. Keberadaan lilin itu seharusnya rahasia.

Kemudian, ibu memaksaku menemaninya berbelanja. Aku awalnya menolak. Kukatakan bahwa aku sedang malas pergi keluar dan ibu mengarahkan telunjuk lentiknya padaku, mengeluhkan warna kulitku yang sudah sepasi mayat.

"Kau kekurangan sinar matahari!" Komplain ibu.

Digandeng begitu saja, aku dan ibu akhirnya memasuki sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Kami berdua pergi ke bagian busana wanita. Ibu sibuk memilih baju, sedangkan aku sibuk membawakan belanjaan ibu. Tanpa sengaja, bahuku bersinggungan dengan bahu seseorang.

"Maafkan aku," ucapku.

Orang yang kutubruk menelengkan kepala. Surai _indigo_ familiar yang berkibas di depanku membuat tubuhku membeku. Dia Hinata! Sosok yang kuhindari justru ada di depan mataku sendiri. Namun, dia pasti tak akan mengenaliku. Aku melirik bingkisan di tangan Hinata. Seketika, hatiku mencelos. Ada sekantung tomat di dalam tas belanja yang dibawa Hinata.

Sadar ke mana arah pandanganku, Hinata mengangkat tas belanjaannya. "Anda pasti heran dengan belanjaanku. Tomat ini kubeli untuk pacarku. Dia sangat menyukai hidangan berbahan dasar tomat. Belakangan ini, pacarku tidak berkomunikasi denganku dan tidak pergi ke kampus. Aku sangat cemas. Kurasa, dia sedang memendam masalah. Terkadang, aku merasa pacarku sangat tertutup. Ah! Besok kami sudah membuat janji untuk merayakan ulang tahunku bersama-sama. Aku percaya, dia akan menepati janji itu, jadi aku akan membuatkan banyak makanan dari tomat untuknya."

Melihat raut cemas Hinata, usahanya untuk terlihat ceria, dan usahanya untuk mempersiapkan hidangan kesukaanku kendati esok adalah ulang tahunnya, membuat dadaku berdenyut. Kenapa gadis sebaik dia harus berakhir bersamaku? Kenapa Tuhan tidak lantas mempertemukannya dengan orang lain sebelum aku?

Aku tak ingat alasan kenapa aku berada di pusat perbelanjaan. Tak ingat bahwa sebenarnya kondisiku sangat berbahaya. Sampai akhirnya—

"Sasuke, kenapa kau malah berdiam diri di sini?"

—suara ibu memecahkan keheningan di antara aku dan Hinata.

Hinata membeokan namaku. Dia melihatku dengan mata membulat lebar. Aku tahu dia tengah menduga-duga dan berusaha keras menyangkal dugaannya. Aku berdecak.

"Ibu, aku pergi sebentar," pamitku tiba-tiba.

Mataku melirik Hinata. "Ikut aku."

Kutarik tangan Hinata dan kubawa dia ke sebuah taman. Napas kami berdua tersengal akibat langkah cepat barusan. Sadar bahwa tangan kami masih saling genggam, aku terburu-buru melepasnya.

Situasi kami berdua benar-benar mencekikku. Atmosfernya menegangkan, seperti tengah berada di film horor, hanya saja dengan latar lempat dan tokoh yang tidak menyeramkan. Kami berdiri berhadapan dengan Hinata yang masih memasang air muka keheranan.

"Kau … Sasuke-kun?"

Rasa bersalah yang sejenak kulupakan, kini kembali. Tak main-main, rasa bersalah itu langsung menyerbuku. Melihat wajah polosnya, aku sadar bahwa aku adalah manusia rendah yang bisa-bisanya menipu gadis sepertinya. Seharusnya aku memilih menjadi kekasih gadis jalang. Aku bisa mencampakkannya jika waktuku sebagai manusia ideal usai tanpa rasa bersalah seperti ini! namun, aku terlanjur menyayangi gadis di depanku. Sejak awal, aku menyatakan perasaanku bukan karena sekadar main-main. Sejak awal, perasaan inilah yang paling real di antara kami berdua. Di satu sisi, aku membohonginya dengan penampilan. Di sisi lain, aku menyodorkan kejujuran melalui ucapan. Betapa rumitnya kondisi ini.

"Ah, sudahlah! Aku tak tahu lagi!" Aku mengacak-acak suraiku sendiri dan berteriak frustasi di depan Hinata.

"Ya, aku Uchiha Sasuke! Aku pemuda yang dua tahun menjadi kekasihmu dan membohongimu!" Aku berterus terang pada sang gadis. Kujelaskan kondisiku. Kuberitahukan rahasia lilin itu padanya. Aku tak peduli jika Hinata menganggapku delusional atau gila. Aku tak peduli jika setelah ini pipiku akan memerah akibat tamparan keras. Aku tak peduli! Aku … hanya ingin meluruskan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin berbohong lagi pada sosok yang kusayangi. Aku … sudah lelah.

Kami masih berargumen. Aku yang memulai argumen ini dan Hinata hanya membalas ucapanku dengan tidak percaya. Kehilangan kesabaran, aku merogoh saku dan pemantik api. Kunyalakan lilin terakhir yang kumiliki di depan Hinata. Sosok Sasuke ideal muncul di sisiku. Berkonsentrasi, aku memindahkan jiwaku. Hanya sekejap saja. Aku langsung kembali berkonsentrasi dan meniup lilin di tangan sosok asliku.

Mata Hinata masih terkunci pada sosokku dan sosok Sasuke satu lagi yang menghilang. Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi Sasuke yang Hinata kenal. Lilinku telah habis. Lilin terakhirku yang sedikit berkurang kusimpan di saku. Aku memfokuskan mataku pada sang gadis. Kudapati Hinata mengusap matanya sendiri. Aku mengeratkan kepalan tanganku. Dia menangis! Aku sudah membuat gadis yang kusayangi menangis!

Jarak kami semakin dekat ketika Hinata berinisiatif mendekatiku. Aku bersiap menerima tamparan atau makian darinya. Namun, berselang beberapa lama, keduanya tak kunjung kuterima.

"A-aku terkejut, Sasuke-kun. Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai ceritamu dan mataku sendiri saat ini."

Aku menggigit bibirku sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu. A-aku tidak membencimu sekalipun ucapanmu benar. Aku tidak akan menjauhimu."

Refleks mendongak, aku bertatapan dengan Hinata. Gadis itu tidak berbohong. Tidak ada kebohongan yang tersirat dari dua iris _lavender_ miliknya.

"Kita masih bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih—"

Tanpa kukehendaki, tanganku bergerak menutup bibir Hinata. Aku pun meminta maaf atas tindakanku.

"Tidak perlu memaksakan diri, Hinata. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau terlalu baik. Tidak apa. Asalkan kau tidak menjauhiku, itu sudah cukup."

Hinata terdiam. Aku bisa membaca jalan pikiran sang gadis. Dia tidak ingin membuatku merasa semakin buruk. Dia berusaha membesarkan hatiku. Dia mengerti kerisauanku ketika aku bahkan sudah menipunya!

"Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan yang diawali dengan kebohongan. Karena itulah …."

"Hyuuga Hinata," aku mengangkat tanganku, mengulurkannya pada sang gadis. "Kau masih mau berteman denganku?"

Bola mata Hinata sedikit terbelalak. Kami, yang sudah dua tahun menjadi sepasang kekasih, akan memulai hari esok kami sebagai teman. Jika kelak perasaan itu masih ada di hati kami berdua, mungkin hubungan kami bisa kembali seperti sediakala. Namun, hal tersebut bukanlah hal pasti, bukan sesuatu yang bisa kujamin kepastiannya.

Aku mengusik pikiran-pikiran yang membuat hatiku terasa sesak. Aku harusnya bersyukur! Hinata tidak mengatakan bahwa dia membenciku. Dia tidak berkata bahwa aku adalah mahluk menjijikan karena telah menggunakan kekuatan lilin itu.

Air mulai memenuhi mataku. Sial! Aku tidak ingin menangis di depan orang lain, terlebih Hinata!

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun." Aku tersentak dari alam pikirku saat merasakan tanganku dijabat. "Mulai besok, kita berdua adalah teman!"

Bibirku gemetar. Pada akhirnya, tangis ini pecah. Aku mengucapkan "terima kasih" berulangkali pada Hinata. Gadis itu berusaha menghiburku, berusaha meredakan tangisanku.

Aku masih saja terisak, sesekali menyela isakanku dengan bisikan, "Terima kasih banyak."

Senja kali ini terasa berbeda. Aku selalu menikmati warna senja, entah sendirian atau dengan Hinata. Namun biasanya, aku akan menggunakan wujudku yang satu lagi saat melihat senja bersama sang gadis. Mau diapakan lagi. Sosok idealku sudah enyah. Sasuke yang kuimpikan tak akan pernah muncul lagi di dunia ini. Namun, dia membuatku sadar, hal yang sementara akan menghilang. Yang tersisa dari sesuatu yang tak kekal hanyalah jejak, kenangan yang membekas atau pelajaran yang berharga. Karenanya, aku harus berpegang pada sesuatu yang lebih kekal. Aku harus berpegang pada diriku sendiri, pada sosok asliku. Tidak apa-apa. Esok, aku akan pergi ke universitas. Aku akan menulikan telinga dan menutup mata dari komentar orang-orang. Aku akan pergi sebagai Sasuke yang ini dan akan menjalani kehidupanku dengan sosok asliku. Aku tak akan melarikan diri lagi.

Paling tidak, aku memiliki satu orang yang bersedia menerima sosokku. Ya, _sosokku_. Ah, aku masih menyimpan kado untuk Hinata. Kado itu pada akhirnya mungkin bisa kuberikan … sebagai teman.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks!_

(Grey Cho, 2015)


End file.
